A Man in Uniform
by Harliquinn
Summary: Summary: The teams from NCIS and Bones team up to find a serial killer. Warnings: none at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The teams from NCIS and Bones team up to find a serial killer. Warnings: none at this point.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Grab your gear," NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered as he entered the bullpen. "Gas the truck." Tossing a set of keys to his senior field agent, Tony DiNozzo, he moved quickly to his desk. Once there he opened the top desk drawer and pulled out his service weapon. Checking to see that it was loaded and the safety was properly engaged, he clipped the holster to his belt.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Special Agent, Timothy McGee, the Major Case Response Team's computer specialist, asked has he retrieved his own weapon and hooked a backpack over his shoulder.

"Dead marine found in Rock Creek Park." Gibbs headed toward the elevator. He didn't pause to see if his team was following. Rather, he knew they would rush to be at the elevator before the doors opened. His wrath was something none of the agents on his squad wanted to willingly tempt.

"What about Ducky?" asked Ziva David, referring to NCIS's medical examiner. Agent David was the newest member of the team. Although she was a probationary agent, she had spent several years working with the team as a Mossad liaison to NCIS.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs and the other team members stepped into the car. "He and Jimmy are meeting us there."

McGee hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Do we have any details about the body?"

"A couple of kids playing in the woods found the body buried under a pile of leaves. No ID. A park ranger called us because the body was dressed in a marine uniform."

Later, when the team arrived at Rock Creek Park, Gibbs approached a park ranger who was standing that the head of a trail that lead into the nearby woods. He flashed his badge and introduced himself. The park ranger introduced himself as Seth Rogers and motioned for the NCIS team to follow him.

"A couple of kids were exploring the trails. They and their parents had made a day trip here from Virginia and were having a picnic. Kids found the body covered in a pile of leaves."

"Is the scene secured?" Tony asked before Gibbs could voice the same question.

"It is now," Seth said over his shoulder. "From what I understand, the kids dug into the pile of leaves to find out what was in it. When they found the body, they went and got their parents. Instead of calling us right away, the parents decided to go check it out." He paused, shaking his head. "The parents moved the body to get a better look at it."

"Ducky's gonna love that," McGee said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Who's Ducky?" Seth asked.

"Our ME," Gibbs replied shortly. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, when the parents finally got around to calling us, my partner and I went in. It was pretty obvious what was going on."

"How so?" Gibbs asked, somewhat skeptically.

"You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Where is the family now?" Ziva asked, looking around to get her bearings and locate landmarks for the journey back to the truck.

"We've got them stashed at the ranger station with another ranger. Figured you'd want to talk with them after you saw the body. My partner remained at the scene to make sure the body wasn't disturbed any further. Again, figured that was the best plan of action."

"You figured right," Gibbs responded. "Sounds like you've got some law enforcement experience."

Seth smiled. "I spent ten years in the army before becoming a park ranger. The last four of those was as an MP."

"Sorry we're late," Ducky stated as he and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, arrived at the crime scene more than twenty minutes late. "Mr. Palmer got us lost, again. "

Jimmy looked apologetically at the group. "I didn't get us lost," he protested. "That was supposed to be a short cut. The last time I was through there, that road was open."

"You two through?" Gibbs asked shortly. "We've got a body here that needs attention."

"Quite right," the medical examiner stated, moving to the body that was still partially buried in the leaves and other forest clutter.

"What can you tell me, Duck?"

"I've just started, Jethro." He knelt by the body, which had been dressed in a marine dress uniform. In Ducky's opinion, that wasn't the most interesting part of the scene. That honor belonged to the fact that the body had been mummified. "You must give me a moment to get acquainted with our friend, here."

Gibbs wasn't particularly satisfied with the answer he had received, although it had been the one he had expected.

Turning to the rest of his team, he instructed. "Tony, you sketch and photograph. McGee, you go north. Ziva, you go south. I'll go west. Search in a quarter mile radius for evidence." Since they had come into the scene from the east, they would search in that direction when they left. Seconds passed and nobody moved. Looking at his team members, Gibbs demanded, "well?"

Meanwhile . . .

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth swiped his card through the security sensor and entered the forensic lab at the Jeffersonian Institute. His frequent partner, forensic anthropologist, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, was busy examining the bones of some poor soul.

"What do you see here, Mr. Fitzgerald?" she asked the young man standing at her side. Booth assumed he was one of the ever changing number of interns who worked with her.

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait."

Brennan looked up, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "I'm examining this skeleton at the request of the Peruvian government. It was found in a pre-Inca burial near Ollantaytambo in the Urubamba Valley. I've been asked to identify the gender and age of the person at death."

Booth was momentarily intrigued. "Pre-Inca?"

"Yes. Did you know that the Moche, one of the pre-Inca cultures, are known for making realistic ceramic portraiture as well as effigy vessels?"

He hadn't known that, but he wasn't going to get Brennan started in lecture mode. "Yeah, well, we have recent body in Rock Creek Park that needs our attention."

'Recent implies that there is still flesh on the bones, that's Cam's area, not mine," Brennan responded, referring to Camille Saroyan, a pathologist and former coroner who was the head of the Forensics Division at the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Let me rephrase," Booth stated, impatiently. "We have a recently found body in Rock Creek Park that needs our attention. I don't know anything beyond that." He took a step closer, intending to take Brennan by the arm to lead her out of the lab.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She removed her examination gloves and turned to her intern. "Mr. Fitzgerald, please finish x-raying and cataloging the bones."

Booth and Brennan entered the main gate of Rock Creek Park and pulled to a stop behind the forensic van. They made their way over to where Cam was crouched beside the remains of what had once been a human being.

"What have you got?"

Cam looked up as the FBI special agent and the forensic anthropologist approached and knew from the expression on his face the moment Booth regretted having eaten lunch.

"We have the remains of what appears to be an adult male dressed in a police officer's uniform. Because of the advanced state of decomposition, I will not be able to tell you much more than that until we get him back to the lab."

Brennan moved to crouch beside Cam. "I concur. It will be impossible to determine cause of death without further examination."

She moved to get out of the way of Dr. Jack Hodgins, the Jeffersonian's self-proclaimed bug, slime and mold guy. During the entire time Cam and, later, Brennan had been examining the body, he had been moving around it collecting samples of insects and plant debris that had taken up residence on it. Standing, he stated, "I've got everything I need here. I'm going to walk around and search for evidence." Everyone knew that Hodgins meant that he was going to look for other samples of insects or other organic evidence he'd found on the body. It was something the FBI forensic team wouldn't necessarily think to look for.

Hodgins wasn't playing close attention to where he was going. Instead, he was focused on examining the plant life and any insects he'd come across for samples of the same materials he'd found on the body. That's why it came as such a surprise when a female voice ordered him to freeze. He looked up to see a dark-haired woman wearing a navy-blue jacket bearing the letters NCIS. She was holding a gun pointed in his direction.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The teams from NCIS and Bones team up to find a serial killer. Warnings: none at this point.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. It's always nice to know that my work is appreciated.

**CHAPTER 2**

Ziva was sure she had gone beyond the half mile search radius Gibbs had set out for her, but her gut was telling her to keep going. Having worked with Gibbs for so long, she had learned to listen to that particular part of her anatomy. It was a good thing she had. Entering a clearing she spotted a strange looking pile of forest debris.

Moving closer, Ziva spotted what looked like a leg sticking out of the pile. She had just pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to call Gibbs and Ducky when she heard someone moving through the brush toward her.

Her gun was drawn when a man wearing a pair of dark coveralls entered the clearing. The left breast of the coveralls bore an insignia that the junior NCIS agent didn't recognize.

"Freeze!"

"Whoa!" Hodgins froze in place. He knew he was too far for Booth to hear him if he shouted, so he wasn't sure what he was going to do. The woman holding the gun on him was wearing a jacket with the initials NCIS printed on it. He had a vague memory that NCIS was the investigative service for the United States Navy and Marine Corps.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am the one holding the gun," Ziva stated. "Therefore, I believe I am the one who will be receiving an answer to my question."

Jack's conspiracy theory radar went on high alert as he wondered by someone with a very obvious Israeli accent was working for a federal law enforcement agency. However, the serious look on the woman's face convinced him that now wasn't the time to explore that question.

"I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins with the Jeffersonian Institute." He didn't usually use his professional title, but thought it might come in handy at the moment. "I'm assisting the FBI with the forensic investigation of a murder."

Ziva looked skeptical. After Jack had identified himself as being with the Jeffersonian she recognized the logo on the breast of his jump suit. She was well aware of the Jeffersonian Institute, but had only seen its formal seal once or twice. But before Ziva could demand more information about this alleged murder, her cell phone rang.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked the moment she answered.

Ziva relayed her location. "However, I am not empty headed . . . ."

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed as he interrupted, "I think you mean 'empty handed.'"

"What's going on, Ziva?" Gibbs demanded, hearing Jack's voice in the back ground.

"I have found what appears to be another body. Before I could get a look at it, someone claiming to be with the Jeffersonian Institute wondered into the clearing. He says he is helping the FBI investigate a murder."

"Stay there. Ducky and I are on our way. Have your friend call his FBI boss to meet me there."

When Gibbs and Ducky arrived on the scene, it was to find an FBI agent and two people clad in navy blue jump suits standing with Ziva. From her aggressive stance, Gibbs assumed that the arrival of the additional people had not gone well.

Ducky, sensing the tension in the air, moved forward, extending his hand in greeting. "Dr. Brennan, it's a please to see you again, my dear. It's been too long."

Brennan accepted Ducky's hand. "Dr. Mallard. It was the forensic conference in Atlanta three years ago, I believe."

"It was. It is a shame that we meet again under such circumstances." Turning to Ziva, he continued, "Ziva, my dear, where did you say you saw the unfortunate soul?"

"Over there, Ducky," she responded, "in that pile of leaves."

Gibbs watched as Ducky and the woman he had referred to as Dr. Brennan approached the body. Then, turning to the other two men, he said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is Dr. Jack Hodgins," Booth stated, thinking it was probably a good idea to use Hodgins's full title. "He's a forensic scientist and entomologist with the Jeffersonian. As for what we're doing here, you demanded my presence." Booth had sensed Gibbs's antagonism and chose to respond in kind.

"That doesn't explain why you're here in Rock Creek Park or what he was doing in this clearing," Gibbs responded, gesturing toward Hodgins.

"At a guess, I'd say we've been doing the same thing you have – investigating a murder. Our body's about a thousand yards that way." Booth nodded toward the east, where their crime scene was located.

Before Gibbs could reply, Ducky called for his attention. "Gibbs, you and Special Agent Booth really should see this."

Booth looked questioningly at Gibbs, and gestured for the senior NCIS agent to precede him. Gibbs glared at the other man, but made his way over to where Ducky and Dr. Brennan were crouched, examining the corpse they had uncovered.

"What have you got, Ducky?"

"A male, dressed in a navy uniform."

Gibbs could clearly see the once white uniform that was commonly referred to as "cracker jacks." He could tell from the expression on the medical examiner's face that that wasn't the only thing the older man wanted to share. "What else?"

"Well, he's not nearly as well preserved as our last body."

"But in much better condition than the body the FBI is investigating," interrupted Dr. Brennan.

"What do you mean?"

"That body is in an advanced state of decomposition. He was found buried, like this man was, in a pile of forest debris. At this point, I would only be speculating, but I believe he was buried at least several months prior to this man being placed here."

Ziva had joined the group. "The body we are investigating was wearing a marine's uniform. This man is dressed as a navy sailor. Was your body dressed in a uniform?"

"Yeah," Hodgins stated, coming to stand beside her. "A police officer's uniform."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Later, when the all three bodies had been bagged and were on their way to the NCIS morgue and the Jeffersonian's forensics lab, both teams gathered at the head of the trail leading to where NCIS's first body had been found. There was an air of distrust between the members of the NCIS Major Crimes Response Team and the representatives of the FBI and the Jeffersonian.

"What are the chances that finding three bodies buried in piles of leaves within a mile of each other is a coincidence?" Jack asked, drawing a glare from Gibbs. He had seen that glare so often in the last two hours he was starting to wonder if the older man had any other facial expression.

Tony stated what everyone on Gibbs's team was thinking, "there's no such thing as a coincidence." When all eyes turned to him, he merely shrugged. "Rule 39."

"Huh?" Hodgins looked confused.

"Never mind." Booth stepped in. He knew they were about to enter into a pissing contest over which agency would investigate the murders, and he'd rather get it over with.

Gibbs, on the other hand, had other plans. "Dinozzo, has the first body been identified?"

Tony pulled his notebook out of pocket and flipped a couple of page. "There was no identification on the body. The wireless fingerprint scanner identified him as Lance Corporal Steven Martinez. Reported AWOL from Henderson Hall in Arlington about six months ago."

McGee stepped up and took over the report. "The body Ziva found didn't have any identification either. Although it was partially decomposed, the finger prints were intact enough for the scanner to read them. I identified him as Seaman Sean Malcolm, reported AWOL from Norfolk about fourteen months ago."

That caught Dr. Brennan's attention. "That body wasn't decomposed enough for Seaman Malcolm to have been buried for the fourteen months he'd been missing. Given the state of decomposition, I would guess he had only been in that pile of debris for approximately two months. However . . . "

"However," Ducky took up the thread of explanation, "there were signs that there had been at least an attempt to mummify Seaman Malcolm. Although it did slow down decomposition, it didn't stop it. Therefore, until I examine Seaman Malcolm more thoroughly and have Abigail run some tests, I will be unable to determine when he actually died and was buried."

"Our body was so badly decomposed we're going to have to use dental records to identify him," Booth stated. "You think that the UNSUB, if he or she is responsible for all three killings, has been practicing mummification?"

"That is a distinct possibility, although it is impossible to say for sure at this point," Cam entered into the conversation.

Gibbs, showing his usual impatience, pressed on. "We have a marine and sailor. Your body was dressed as a police officer."

"Before you ask, no, I don't remember hearing anything about a missing police officer in the area within the last few years," Booth interjected.

"If I may," Ducky interrupted, sensing the rising tension between Gibbs and Booth. "Given the presence of three bodies, it is possible that there are more buried here. I suggest a survey of the area to see if any more corpse can be located."

"Good idea, Ducky," Gibbs stated. He turned to the members of his team. "Call in another team and search everything in a one mile radius around where the three bodies were found."

"Hodgins, you stay and help," directed Booth. "I'll call in a forensic team from the FBI to join in the search." Turning to Gibbs he said, "whether we like it or not, looks like we're working together on this."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or set an alert for this story. Your appreciation of my work is part of what keeps me writing.

There has been some question about the reference to cracker jacks in the previous chapter. This

was a call back to the first season NCIS episode Sub Rosa in which a body was discovered in a barrel of acid. As they are examining it, Gibbs asks Ducky if the sailor is wearing cracker jacks. The term cracker jacks is a reference to the service dress uniform of enlisted navy personnel. The uniform is either white or blue, and became known as cracker jacks because of the Navy-uniform clad figure on boxes of Cracker Jack snack food.

**CHAPTER 3**

Gibbs took a sip of his hot coffee and sat on a nearby park bench. It was early, and he had only gone home long enough to shower and change clothes. It wasn't the first time he'd pulled an all-nighter as part of an investigation, but it affected him more now than it used to. The combined NCIS and FBI teams had found another four bodies – an air force Chief Master Sergeant, a navy Lieutenant Junior Grade, a marine Gunnery Sergeant, and a firefighter. He didn't know about the firefighter, but the three military members were dressed in uniforms appropriate for their ranks and branches of service. Gibbs sighed and took another drink of the hot liquid. Not only was his team going to have to deal with the FBI, but he was going to have to contact the Air Force Office of Special Investigations. With his luck, they'd want in on the investigation, too.

As Gibbs pulled himself out of his thoughts, he glanced up to see FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell approaching. Fornell was one of the few people Gibbs considered a friend. They also happened to share an ex-wife.

"A bit early isn't it?" Fornell asked as he sat down next to Gibbs. He took a sip from his own cup of coffee.

"Early? I haven't even been to bed yet," groused Gibbs.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it? What did you want to see me about?"

"What do you know about an agent by the name of Seeley Booth?" Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and stretched his legs out in front of him. He flexed his right leg a few times, attempting to work the stiffness out of his knee.

"Why?" Fornell was instantly suspicious. He knew Gibbs wouldn't have asked that question without a damn good reason.

Gibbs relayed the information about the bodies that had been found in Rock Creek Park. "Looks like we're going to end up working together on this," Gibbs finished. Leaving unsaid the fact that he found the idea of having to work with the FBI special agent and his team from the Jeffersonian less than pleasant.

Fornell grinned. Oh, this was going to get interesting, he thought. He ignored the glare that Gibbs sent his way. "He was a sniper in the army special forces. Doesn't care for any rules but his own, but flies low enough under the radar that he gets away with it. He and his team of squints from the Jeffersonian have an impressive track record for closing cases. In short, he's a lot like you, Gibbs." Fornell gave a short laugh. "Could be entertaining, watching the two of you butting heads."

Gibbs chose to ignore his friend's last comment. "Squints?"

"Yeah, that's the term he uses for the members of the forensics lab at the Jeffersonian. According to him, they squint at things, so he calls them . . . ."

"Squints," Gibbs interrupted.

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxX

Seeley Booth sat down on a stool at the counter of the Royal Dinner. Like Gibbs, he had stayed at Rock Creek Park all night, watching and helping his team in the discovery of the additional bodies. That had followed the pleasure of having to call his ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, to inform her that he wouldn't be picking up his son, Parker, for his weekly visitation. That, of course, had triggered the never-ending argument about his work interfering with his parenting time.

Now, he faced the prospect of taking his team of squints to NCIS headquarters at the Navy Yard. All but three of the victims were either sailors or marines, meaning those cases were the purview of NCIS. He didn't know about the Air Force victim, but Booth suspected he was going to have a fight on his hands to remain with the investigation into the deaths of the as yet unidentified police officer and fire fighter. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his morning.

"Thanks for meeting me, Benny," he said to the man beside him.

"Any time." Benny Osborne was a former NCIS agent who had defected to the FBI. Since coming to the FBI, he and Booth had worked on a few cases together. Their sons also played on the same little league baseball team.

"I need a favor," said Booth, reaching for the cup of coffee that had been placed in front of him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell me what you know about NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

That request surprised Osborne. "Gibbs? Why are you asking about him?"

"Looks like we've got a case in common, and I like to know who I'm dealing with."

"I know him by reputation only. You want anything more than that, you'd be better off talking to Tobias Fornell. I hear he and Gibbs are friends."

Booth considered that for a moment, then shrugged. "What's his reputation?" There was usually some truth to an agent's reputation among his fellow agents.

"He's a hard ass who plays by his own rules. I think he's perennially on the Director's shit list, but he and his team always seem to get results."

"Booth." The FBI agent turned at the sound of his name and saw Brennan standing behind him. "Cam is waiting for us. We don't want to be late arriving at NCIS Headquarters."

Yeah, Booth thought, they didn't want to be late. The plan for the morning was for Brennan and Cam to work with Dr. Mallard on the autopsy and forensic analysis of the bodies that had been taken to the NCIS morgue. Dr. Mallard would be returning the favor for the two bodies that had been taken to the Jeffersonian. He assumed that any forensic evidence would be divided between the forensic scientist at NCIS and Hodgins. That was, unless NCIS took over the case completely and shut his team out. Tossing a few bills on the counter to cover the cost of his coffee, Booth stood and followed Brennan out the door.

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxX

Booth, Brennan, and Cam had no sooner been escorted into the Major Crimes Response Team's bullpen when a voice rang out from overhead.

"Gibbs, you and Special Agent Booth in my office, now," Director Leon Vance stated, before turning and walking away without waiting to see if his order were being followed.

"DiNozzo, escort Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan down to the morgue," Gibbs directed. "Ducky is expecting them." Turning his gaze to encompass McGee and Ziva, he continued, "Keep searching for any connection between our victims. There's got to be something that ties them together."

The three members of Gibbs's team all responded with variations on "yes, Boss," and jumped to follow this orders. Seeing this, Booth couldn't help but think that Benny Osborne had been right when he'd described Gibbs as a hard ass. He certainly had his team in line.

Tony watched as Gibbs turned and walked toward the stairs leading up to the level where Vance's office was located. The older man hadn't said a word to the FBI agent, but acted like he expected the man to follow him. At the confused look Booth send his way, Tony merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing personal," the senior agent said. "He doesn't like very many people. And, he especially doesn't like the FBI."

Booth started to ask Tony to elaborate, but Gibbs turned back and said, "you coming, or are you going to stand around interfering with my team all day?"

Refraining from saying something he'd later regret, Booth shared a look with Tony before turning to follow Gibbs. "After you," he stated, leaving off the "you son of a bitch" that rang in his head.

When the two men entered Director Vance's office, he introduced himself to Booth, then quickly got down to business. "I've been on the phone with the directors of the FBI and the Air Force Office of Special Investigations." Someone who didn't know Gibbs as well as he did would have completely missed the slight tightening of the man's facial features at the mention of the two other agencies. Gibbs was definitely territorial when it came to his investigations. Sometimes that could be a good thing, but in this case, the man was going to have to learn to cooperate.

"And?" Gibbs questioned when Vance paused.

"The Air Force is fine with us handling the investigation into Chief Master Sergeant Weiss's disappearance and death. You will have full cooperation from any one you need to speak with inside the Air Force. Apparently, they've got their hands busy with another investigation."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. That was one of his concerns down. Now he was waiting for Vance to announce that the FBI would be taking over the lead on the investigation, regardless of the fact that the vast majority of the victims they'd found so far were members of the military.

Once again, Vance paused to study the two men standing in front of him. The antagonism between them was palatable. He knew for a fact that Gibbs generally didn't play well with others, and, from what he had been told about Booth, the other man wasn't much happier about the situation.

"As for the non-military victims," Vance stated, "the responsibility for that investigation will remain with the FBI." He didn't miss the relief and satisfaction that crossed Booth's face with that pronouncement. "However," Vance continued, "because both investigations are so closely related, both of your teams will be expected to work together. Therefore, the Director of the FBI and I expect full cooperation from both of you," he emphasized, giving both men a hard look.

The look that passed between the two agents clearly said, "I will if you will." Rather than make such a childish statement aloud, both answered "yes, sir."

They had left Vance's office and were on their way back down to the bullpen when Booth stopped Gibbs. "Look, I know you don't want me stepping on your toes any more than I want you stepping on mine. But, your director is right. Our teams are going to have to work together to solve this case, and that's not going to happen if we're at odds."

Gibbs considered the younger man's words and reluctantly nodded. "Let's head down to autopsy to see what Ducky and your people have come up with."

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxX

Tony escorted Brennan and Cam into the NCIS morgue. When they entered the autopsy suite, Ducky and Jimmy were in the preliminary stages of performing an autopsy on Lance Corporal Steven Martinez. Ducky looked up at the whooshing sound made by the automatic doors as they opened and closed. Upon seeing who his visitors were, he quickly stripped the latex gloves off his hands and stepped forward.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, it is a pleasure to see you again. I only wish it were under difference circumstances. And Dr. Saroyan, I do not believe we were properly introduced yesterday. I am Donald Mallard, but please, call me Ducky. Everyone does."

"Ducky," Cam returned the older man's handshake. "Please, call me Cam. You have quite a reputation in the forensic community. As you said, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"Yes, well," Ducky smiled, "I suppose we should get started. Mr. Palmer and I were just beginning on Lance Corporal Martinez." He gestured to the corpse lying on the metal table. "Let me get you some appropriate clothing, and you can join us."

Cam and Brennan exchanged a glance as Ducky moved to a cabinet and withdrew two sets of surgical scrubs. He handed a set of scrubs to each woman. "These should fit you well enough. If not, I'm sure I can come up with some other protective clothing. There is a locker room through there," he said, gesturing toward a set of double doors at the far side of the room. "You can change in there. There are also lockers where you can store your belongings. Take any one that is empty."

Later, after Cam and Brennan had changed into scrubs, they and Ducky, with the assistance of Jimmy Palmer, had started the autopsy on Lance Corporal Martinez. His corpse had been the best preserved of all those that had been found and showed definite signs of mummification.

"This reminds me of the Sokushinbutsu," Ducky stated, punctuating the air with the tip of his scalpel for emphasis.

"The who?" Jimmy asked, clearly used to Ducky's stories.

"The Sokushinbutsu," Ducky repeated. "They were a group of Buddhist monks who were believed to have practiced self-mummification."

Seeing the skeptical looks Cam and Jimmy were sending Ducky's way, Brennan picked up the story. "Yes, they lived in northern Japan. It was believed that they would eat a special diet and engage in physical activity that resulted in nearly zero body fat."

"After which they would drink a poisonous tea that caused them to lose their bodily fluids and killed off any maggots that might cause their bodies to decay after death." Ducky continued, interrupting Dr. Brennan. He was enjoying having an audience other than Jimmy Palmer and whatever poor unfortunate soul he happened to be autopsying. Plus, he'd been wanting to tell this story ever since he had read about it. "Finally, the monk would lock himself in a stone tomb barely larger than his body. His only connection to the outside world was through an air tube and a bell. Every day he would ring the bell to let his fellow monks know he was still alive, until finally, the bell stopped ringing."

"Then his fellow monks would remove the air tube and seal the tomb," finished Brennan.

"That's . . ." Cam started. She didn't know quite what to say. She was used to Brennan going off on a tangent of some trivial story, but that was probably one of the strangest things she had ever heard.

She was saved from commenting further as Booth and Gibbs entered the autopsy suite. They had heard the end of the story, and Gibbs asked, "did Lance Corporal Martinez mummify himself?"

Ducky took Gibbs's question in stride, but it confused Brennan slightly.

"It was has not been definitively proven that the Sokushinbutsu actually practiced self-mummification. If Lance Corporal Martinez was intentionally mummified, it was done by whoever murdered him."

"Don't ask," Booth advised Gibbs. "It'll never make sense."

Gibbs shrugged. Between Ducky and Abby he was used to dealing with eccentricities. "What can you tell us about him, Duck?"

**** TBC ****


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Gibbs shrugged. Between Ducky and Abby he was used to dealing with eccentricities. "What can you tell us about him, Duck?"_

"We have only just gotten started," Ducky replied, somewhat testily. "However, I can tell you that this body shows definite signs of purposeful mummification." Ducky pointed to what looked like a thin slit in the corpse's abdomen. "The internal organs have been removed."

"In ancient mummification rituals the organs were removed from the body, desiccated, then placed in a bag and returned to the body cavity," Brennan interrupted, drawing everyone's attention. "However, there is no indication that this man's organs were ever returned. The killer may have disposed of them elsewhere. Or he or she could have kept them for a souvenir."

"Yes, well," continued Ducky as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Lance Corporal Martinez's clothing and the samples taken at the crime scene have already been sent to Abby for analysis. In addition, I have taken tissue samples to send to her to test for the presence of chemicals typically used in mummification." He nodded toward a tray of sealed sample jars on a nearby table. "That may be helpful in determining what was done to this poor fellow." Ducky paused for dramatic effect and pointed at the two agents with his scalpel. "And who did it."

Like Gibbs, Booth was used to dealing with the little personality quirks of the scientists he worked with. However, he decided it would probably be a good idea to keep the medical examiner's attention on the body instead of any tangential story he might have floating around in his brain. "What can you tell us about the incision?" he asked.

"With the body desiccated as it is, it will be difficult to determine much about the incision," Cam stated.

"Meaning what?" Gibbs questioned, stepping up to stand beside her in order to examine the incision more closely.

"Meaning," Cam stated, turning to look at Gibbs "that it will be difficult to determine the original length of the incision or the type of blade that made it because the edges of the wound are so damaged."

"Didn't you rehydrate someone's hands to get their fingerprints one time?" Booth asked, trying to think of a way that they might be able to gather the information that might be vital to their investigation.

"That might work," Brennan said, considering the possibility.

"We have done exactly that using saline injected under the skin," Ducky interrupted, the idea of such a novel solution bringing a smile to his face. "However, I have never heard of anyone rehydrating an entire mummified corpse. But, you know, it just might work. There's just one minor hitch to that plan. " Ducky moved around the table to stand beside Brennan and Cam. "We don't have the type of equipment that would be necessary for something like that."

"We could do it at the Jeffersonian lab."

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a look.

"Do you need to examine the body further?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I think we have as much information as we are going to be able to gather at this point."

"Then let's get these samples up to Abby to test and transport the body to the Jeffersonian," he directed. Picking up the tray of samples, he moved toward the door.

"Jethro, there is one more thing," Duck called after Gibbs.

The NCIS agent paused and turned to walk back to where the medical examiner and the team from the Jeffersonian were still working. "What is it, Duck?"

"I found a powdery substance in his nose. There were also traces of it on the skin around his nose and lips." Ducky moved over to the nearby table and picked up another tray of samples. He handed the tray to Booth. "Please take that to Abby as well, if you wouldn't mind."

"Cocaine?" Gibbs asked, slightly puzzled.

"I don't believe so," responded Ducky. "And it was curious. The appearance of the substance on the skin as well as in the nostrils suggests that the lance corporal was forced to inhale it while it was being held to his face, likely right up against his skin."

XxxxxxX XxxxxxX

Walking into Abby's lab was definitely a shock for Seeley Booth. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been what he found. There was some type of discordant music playing at an ear-splitting volume. The sole occupant of the lab was a tall, slender woman with black pig tails and a spider web tattooed on the back of her neck. He couldn't tell what she was wearing under her white lab coat, as her back was to the door, but he couldn't help but notice her platform biker boots. And he thought the inhabitants of the Jeffersonian lab were strange.

Gibbs entered the room and immediately moved to the stereo and shut off the music. Abby immediately turned around with an indignant, "what the hell?"

"Gibbs," a grin spread across her face when she spotted the special agent. "You're early. My babies are still working on the samples Ducky sent down to me from the crime scene. I won't have anything for a couple of hours yet. I've been examining Lance Corporal Martinez's clothing, and I found something on his uniform. I'm just not sure what it is yet." She glanced questioningly at Booth. Gibbs didn't usually bring strangers into her lab. "Who's your friend?"

"This is FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. What did you find, Abbs?"

"There's some fibers and some bug parts. I've got those running to see if I can find a match. So far, no luck." She moved to project the imagine of the fibers that she had been studying through the lenses of her microscope onto the wall screen so the two agents could see it as well. "They look natural, but I've never seen anything like them before. I've it running through the fiber database to see if I can find a match."

Booth stepped up to get a closer look at the projected image. After studying the enlarged view of the fibers, he turned to look at Abby and Gibbs. "Maybe you ought to get with Hodgins on that. He might have seen something like that before. Plus, he's an expert on bugs. He might be able to give you a hand on identifying the bug parts."

"Thanks, I might just do that," Abby replied. She had heard about Dr. Jack Hodgins and his work at the Jeffersonian. The forensic science circle in Washington D.C. was small, and, even if the members didn't know each other, they had at least heard about each other's work. Although she was sure she would be able to identify both the fibers and the bugs, at least eventually, agreeing to work with Hodgins would give her the opportunity to meet him.

"Abby, the bugs?" Gibbs asked, bringing Abby's attention back to her work.

"Oh, yeah, Oh Great One," Abby said as she moved to another part of her lab. She picked up a Petri dish in which she had placed the remains of some insects. "I've got wings and some legs, but no bodies. That tells me either they were on the body when it was moved to the dump site or the body has been at that site long enough for the bugs to have died and their bodies decay, but not long enough for the wings and legs." She returned the Petri dish to the table and looked expectantly at Gibbs. "I don't know more until I can identify the bugs or I get the results of the soil samples I'm running."

"Thanks, Abbs," Gibbs responded. He moved forward, handed her the large cup of Caff-Pow he'd been holding, and kissed her on the cheek. "Let me know when you've got something."

Abby's cheeky response brought a smile to Booth's face. He was really starting to like this woman. He could tell by their interaction and body language that Gibbs and Abby were close. He'd also wondered why they'd stopped in the cafeteria on their way to the lab. He hadn't pictured Gibbs as a fan of the overly sweet highly caffeinated drink.

Noise coming from the hallway drew the attention of the three people in the lab. They turned to see McGee pushing a cart covered in boxes and evidence bags.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked, moving forward.

"We finished searching Lance Corporal Martinez's apartment. We found a desk top computer, as well as a lap top and a tablet computer. I brought the electronics back here to start going through them while Tony and Ziva went to search Seaman Malcolm's quarters."

"Did you find anything other than the computers," Booth asked, moving to look over the computers stacked on the evidence cart.

McGee blushed slightly. "Um, we found a closet full of sex toys and bondage gear." He shrugged. "It's still down in the evidence garage."

"Anything other than kinky sex toys, McGee?"

"No, that was about it, Boss. No mail, no calendars, and there were no messages on the answering machine. We did find a cell phone charger, but no phone."

"Okay," Gibbs responded, "Let me know what you find on those computers." Once again, he turned and walked out of the room without a word to Booth or turning back to see if the FBI agent was following him.

Once back up at the bullpen, the two agents sat. "I've got my people searching the residences of the non-military victims. There's something that ties all these victims together."

"I agree. Until we figure out what that is, we won't be able to find the bastard who did this," Gibbs responded, reaching for the cup of coffee on the corner of his desk. It was cold, but he took a deep drink of it anyway.

"You think the killer's a man?"

"Not necessarily," Gibbs responded as he sat back in his chair. "There's a chance it's a woman, but bastard works for the time beginning."

"I won't argue with you there." Booth stood and stretched to work the kinks out of his back.

TBC

Author's Note: I hope there are no glaring mistakes in the science. If there are, I apologize. My mind isn't geared for science – although I do find some of this stuff fascinating on the surface. I did some research, but I've made a lot of it up as I've gone along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone for your reviews and alerts. It's always nice to know that my work is appreciated.

**CHAPTER 5**

Tony and Ziva arrived at Seaman Sean Malcolm's apartment to see the landlord taping an eviction notice on the door. Tony flipped open the leather wallet that held his badge and NCIS identification and flashed them in the man's direction. "Agents DiNozzo and David," he said in introduction. "Is this Sean Malcolm's apartment?"

"For now," the man didn't pause, but continued to secure the notice to the door. "What's it to you?"

"First of all, we're going to need you to remove that notice and let us into the apartment."

The landlord turned around and gave them a disgruntled look. "I ain't gotta do anything of the kind. Malcolm ain't paid me rent in three months, and I know he ain't been deployed. I checked with the Navy. So I'm gonna evict his ass, and anything left in that apartment after thirty days is mine."

Tony just grinned. Nothing like a little entertainment to liven up an otherwise depressing job, and this was definitely going to be entertaining."Well, Mr. . . ." he paused. "What is your name?"

"I'm Charlie Parker. I own this building."

"Really?" Tony asked, the amusement clear in his voice. When the man merely glared at him, he continued. "Well, Mr. Parker, I'm here to tell you that Seaman Malcolm hasn't paid his rent because he was dead. His body has been found dead in Rock Creek Park. He's been dead a while."

Tony was secretly delighted to see the other man's face pale slightly. "And until we solve his murder, this apartment is evidence. That means you can't evict him or claim his belongings." Tony paused for effect. "Oh, and we just happen to have this silly little thing called a search warrant that says we can go in there if we want to." His grin widened. "So, the question is, are you going to unlock the door, or do I let Agent David, here, take care of it?"

Charlie watched as Ziva moved to stand within a few feet of the door. She, too, had a grin on her face.

Ziva had caught on to what Tony was doing, and was beginning to enjoy the little play. "Please, Tony, just let me do it. I have to make up for the last time." She set her face in pout that made her look like a spoiled child who was determined to get her way.

"What's she talking about?" Parker asked, his confusion apparent on his face.

Tony shrugged, pleased that Ziva was joining in on his fun. "Agent David is our door kicker. She can usually break a door down with a single kick, but the last one took three. She's been itching to redeem herself ever since." He managed to paste a deadly serious look on his face. "Unless you want to have to replace the door, at your own expense, I might add, I suggest you unlock the door and let us in."

"That won't be necessary," Parker stated, quickly moving forward to unlock the door. "I'll let you in."

"Damn, and here I was hoping for another chance," Ziva responded, moving through the now open door.

"Well, maybe next time, Agent David," Tony responded, following her into the apartment. Pausing in the open doorway, he reached up and tore the eviction notice from the wooden panel. "That's all we need from you at the moment, Mr. Parker. If you'll give me your address and telephone number, we'll get in touch with you if we need anything else or to let you know when you can have the apartment back." He pulled a small note book and pen out of his jacket pocket and wrote down the information the landlord provided. After closing the door behind the man, Tony turned back to look at Ziva. "Well, that was fun."

Ziva didn't respond. While Tony had been dealing with the landlord, she had moved into the apartment. At the moment she was standing in front a desk set under a window in the far wall of the living area. On top of the desk was a laptop computer and a charger for a cell phone. There was also a stack of unopened envelopes. Ziva picked them up and flipped through them. "All the post marks are from three months ago."

"That jives with what Parker said about Malcolm's rent payments."

"Do you know if Ducky has determined a time of death yet?" Ziva asked as she opened the desk drawers and examined their contents.

"Not that I've heard, but I'd hazard a guess it's going to be about three months ago."

"Makes sense. I wonder what happened to his mail. I spotted a mail box downstairs in the entrance," Ziva commented, moving on to a nearby bookshelf. "It didn't look like it would hold more than a day or two's worth of mail."

"That's a good question, probie," Tony commented from where he was search through an end table. "Check with the post office when you get back to the office to see if it was stopped somehow."

Moving back to the desk, Ziva opened her backpack and pulled out a large evidence envelope. Picking up the computer, she slide it into the clear plastic, sealed it, and filled out the change of evidence information. They would haul it and any other evidence they had found in Lance Corporal Martinez's apartment back to NCIS before moving on to the next set of quarters.

Ziva moved into the larger of the two bedrooms, while Tony entered the second, smaller one. From the doorway, it looked as if the smaller bedroom was used more for storage than anything else. He rifled through the contents of storage boxes that looked as if they'd been stacked in the room when Malcolm had moved into the apartment and promptly forgotten.

It wasn't until Tony came across a wooden truck set off by itself on the far side of the room that Tony's gut began to send out signals. "Ziva, get in here!"

Ziva sighed heavily at the interruption and moved into the second bedroom. "What is it, Tony?"

Tony gestured toward the truck, whose lid now stood open. "Take a look."

She looked into the open container and saw that it was full of bondage gear. From her glance she a couple of ball gags, a hood, and what appeared to be a leather leash attached to a collar that was too small to have fit around a man's neck.

"Interesting," turning to look at Tony, Ziva commented. "We found bondage gear at Martinez's apartment as well. I wonder if there's some connection."

"Bag it up, we'll take it in." Tony paused to look at the contents of the trunk. "What kind of sick bastard would be into something like that?"

"I don't know, Tony. Bondage can be quite . . ." she hesitated, a mischievous grin lighting her face, "fun. Maybe you should try it sometime." She gave a low chuckle that caused Tony to wonder just how serious she was in her comment.

"Have you . . ." Tony left the rest of the question hanging.

Ziva simply raised an eyebrow and turned to go retrieve her backpack from the other bedroom so that she could mark the trunk as evidence.

XxxxxX XxxxxxX XxxxxxX

The squad room at NCIS headquarters was nearly empty when Tony wondered in. He took a bite of the candy bar he'd grabbed from the vending machine in the break room as he sat down at his desk. Gibbs walked in just as he was flipping through his telephone messages.

"What did you find?"

'We found computers in both apartments. Those have been boxed up and are down in Abby's lab for McGeek to do his thing. Ziva is down in the evidence garage supervising the unloading of evidence from both apartments." Tony took the final bite of his candy bar, wadded the wrapper, and tossed in the direction of McGee's trash can. The wrapper hit the rim of the metal cylinder and landed on the floor.

"There was something strange, though." At the exasperated looked Gibbs sent his way, he quickly continued. "In both cases, the last mail was dated to around the time their landlords said they stopped paying rent. Nothing in their mailboxes or any indication that someone had been collecting it. I told Ziva to get a warrant to check postal records to see if anyone placed a stop delivery order or if their mail has been redirected."

"Good," Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we found bondage sex toys in both apartments." Tony leaned back in his chair and collected his thoughts for a moment. "Since there's no such thing as a coincidence, I'd say that when we search the rest of our victims' quarters and the FBI does their thing, we'll find something similar."

"You think this might part of what ties the murders together?" McGee asked as he walked to his desk. He glared at Tony when he saw the candy wrapper in the floor, but bent to pick it up and throw it away.

"You get something, McGee?"

McGee nodded and inserted a disc into his computer. A few seconds later, the contents of the disc were displayed on the plasma screen. "I wasn't sure what it meant until I overheard what you and Tony were discussing."

Gibbs turned to look at McGee, the impatience clearly written on his face. "Well?"

"Right. Lance Corporal Martinez had several bondage sex sites listed in his Internet favorites." He pulled up a website that extolled the virtues of a "Madam X" with several accompanying photographs. "This one seems to be the one he visited most often. From what I can tell, he held a paid membership and used the alias lance-a-lot."

"Oh, you can't be serious," Tony laughed. "He actually used that as an alias?" He quickly stopped laughing when Gibbs glared in his direction. Soberly he stated, "That's very interesting, McGee, what else did you find?"

"One of the last appointments in Martinez's online calendar was the letter x in a four hour time block. No location or other information was in the appointment. I've got a search running on his hard drive for more connections.'

"What about Seaman Malcolm's computer?" Gibbs asked.

"It was just brought into the lab when I came up. I'm going to start running it in the morning."

"What's wrong with now?" Gibbs demanded.

"Right," McGee responded, tossing the remote control to the plasma screen at Tony. "I'll start the search running."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or set an alert for this story. It means a lot that my work is appreciated.

I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a general idea of where I wanted it to go, but not how I wanted to get there. As a result, I ended up re-writing the beginning several times until I found something I liked and triggered the rest of the chapter.

I stated in a previous author's note that I apologize for any inaccuracies in the science, and I do so again. I'm attempting to keep the evidence gathering and scientific bits of this as close to reality as possible while trying to stay as close to the characters of both shows as I can. Although I do have to say, having access to the Internet makes researching for something like this rather interesting!

**CHAPTER 6**

Booth was waiting for the NCIS team in the lobby of the Jeffersonian's science building. Although it was early, he'd already talked to Gibbs and gotten an update on the NCIS side of their joint investigation. Like NCIS, the FBI had connected their victims through a bondage website. A connection that had been confirmed by the preliminary determination of cause of death – strangulation. Just thinking about it had Booth shaking his head in a combination of wonder and disgust. He didn't get the appeal in being tied up for sex. But, he supposed, it took all kinds. He knew McGee and an Agent Grambling, the FBI's resident computer genius, were trying to track down the owner of the website and the mysterious "Madam X." Meanwhile, they still had to continue investigating and gathering evidence so that they could tie the murders to her once they found her.

Ducky and Abby, accompanied by Tony, entered the Jeffersonian. Tony was still a little resentful at being assigned what he considered to be babysitting duty. He wondered to himself what he had done lately to piss Gibbs off that much. After all, what would happen with the medical examiner and the forensic scientist inside the secured lab at the Jeffersonian? His time would be better spent continuing the investigation into the backgrounds of their victims. Instead, here he was, babysitting Ducky and Abby while McGee continued to dig into the victims' computers and Gibbs and Ziva conducted interviews.

Booth grinned as he watched the three people approach him. You couldn't ask for a better study in contrasts. Ducky in his staid suit with his bow tie looked like a stereotypical ivy league college professor. Abby, on the other hand, looked like anything but a renown forensic scientist. From this distance he could tell she was wearing black cargo-style pants with her platform biker boots, but the black cape wrapped around her shoulders prevented him from seeing what type of shirt she was wearing. That and the black lace gloves and parasol drew stares from the people who had noticed her entrance. Booth couldn't wait until the squints got a look at her.

Brennan looked up from studying the now skeletal remains of the police officer, Michael Young. The body of fireman, Reginald Simmons, the second of the non-military murder victims who had been found in Rock Creek Park, was laid out on an autopsy table nearby, where Cam and Hodgins were examining it and taking samples for further testing. The body had been mummified to some degree, but there had still been a great deal of decomposition, although not nearly as much as some of the other victims. Fortunately, Simmons' fingertips had been intact enough for a finger print match.

She recognized Dr. Mallard and Special Agent DiNozzo, but her eyebrows raised at the appearance of the woman with them. Brennan could only assume this was Abigail Sciuto.

"Is that the team from NCIS?" Hodgins asked as the security system sounded as it was briefly deactivated for the group to enter. His eyes widened as they drew nearer and he got his first good look at Abby.

NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS BONES

"So where are you in your investigation?" Tony asked as he glanced at the body laid out on the slab. He had never quite gotten used to the site of mangled or decaying flesh and quickly looked away.

"We've identified the police officer as Michael Young," Booth responded. "Angela used her facial recognition program to re-create his face and then matched it to a missing person's report from last year."

"Although well advanced, the decomposition of Mr. Young's body wasn't advanced enough for him to have been dead a year," Ducky stated, moving to study the computer images of the body that had been pulled up for their reference. "Did you find evidence of attempts at mummification?"

"We found traces of calcium oxide in Young's tissues," Hodgins stated. "I haven't yet tested the samples from Simons yet."

"The killer must be experimenting with her mummification process," Abby stated.

Booth sent her a look. "What makes you think the killer's a woman?" he interrupted. Although he thought the killer would turn out to be a woman, he was interested in hearing what the forensic scientist had to say.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, the bondage websites, the bruising – it looks like sex games gone wrong. And there's nothing in Lance Corporal Martinez's or Seaman Malcolm's records, that indicated they were gay - at least, not that I've seen."

"What have you found out about the mummification process?" Hodgins asked at the same time that Cam asked, "you found bruising?"

Abby looked back and forth between the two Jeffersonian scientists, not sure who to answer first. Fortunately, Ducky came to her rescue.

"We found evidence of bruising on the ankles, wrist, upper arms, chests, throats, and jaws of the two victims that I have autopsied. I have not yet performed the examinations of the other three victims in my care, but I anticipate finding similar bruising."

"What do you think caused it?" Booth asked, his attention now fully on the conversation taking place among the scientists.

"I'm not positive, but I believe they were bound in some manner. But, I do not yet know what they were bound with or in what manner."

"That's very interesting," Cam stated, "We found evidence of bruising in the same locations on both Mr. Young's and Mr. Simons's bodies."

"Maybe if we can determine what they were bound with and how they were bound, we can use that to track their killer," Tony stated.

"I have some ideas about that," Hodgins grinned. "If you'd care to assist, Ms. Sciuto?"

Abby returned his grin. "Please, call me Abby. And, I'd love to assist with your experiments. I don't often get the chance to do something like that."

They started to walk off toward Hodgins's lab, when a question from Booth stopped them. "What were you talking about when you mentioned the mummification process?"

"Oh, yeah," Abby practically bounced back to the group. She was in her element discussing the results of her testing, even without the reward of a Caff-Pow at the end of her report. "I found large amounts of phosphorus pentoxide in Malcolm's tissue samples, but only traces of that and calcium chloride in Martinez's tissues." Abby shrugged. "My guess she's experimenting with different chemicals and combinations to achieve the results she was looking for, and was obviously more successful with Martinez than she has been with the others."

BONES NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS

"So, what do you have planned?" Abby asked as she and Hodgins entered his lab.

"I went by that sex shop on Connecticut Avenue last night and purchased a bunch of different bindings. I also bought a bunch of pork tenderloins to test them on." Hodgins grinned. "Cam's going to kill me when she gets my expense statement." He didn't mention that he could well afford his purchases, even if Cam denied his expense voucher.

Abby laughed. She definitely liked the idea of where this was going. "We're going to bind the pork and see which binding leaves similar marks. I never get to do anything like this at NCIS."

An hour and a half later, the two scientists exchanged a high five just as Booth and Tony walked into the lab. "I hope that means you've got good news, Abby," Tony stated.

"Indeed we do," she responded. She shared a grin with Hodgins.

"You are looking at the king and queen of the lab," Hodgins stated, just as excited as Abby with their results.

"Well, your majesty, why don't you tell us what you've found," Booth demanded, his usual lack of patience showing through, especially when he spotted the various stages of their experiments.

Hodgins came to stand beside Abby. "We have identified what caused the bruising."

"And?"

"The killer used the same materials on all of the victims that have been examined. Given the fact that she hadn't changed the bindings on the first four men, she probably used the same thing on all of them," stated Abby.

"Yeah, she probably found what she liked and stuck with it," Hodgins chimed in.

"That's something you usually find with practitioners of S&M/Bondage. Most of them find a type of binding or specific knots they like and stick with them. Personally, I prefer the lark's head knot or the fisherman's loop with cotton rope, but I've used others." The three men in the room just stared at her. Tony was used to Abby going off on tangents, but this was way more information than he ever wanted to know about his favorite little lab rat. Oblivious to the sudden, uncomfortable silence in the room, Abby continued, "Anyway, if the killer has a signature knot or style of binding that should make it easier to find her."

Booth swallowed hard, not sure he wanted to ask the next question. "What type of binding did she use?"

"It was actually three different types," Hodgins stated. He, too, was looking at Abby in a new light. Never had he been told something so intimate about someone after so short an acquaintance.

"She used one-eight inch rawhide laces on their ankles and wrists." Abby picked up a sample of the material in question. "You can get a nice, tight binding with it that digs into the skin. It also appears that's what she used on their necks as well."

"What about the other bruising?" Tony asked, hoping that she wasn't going to go off on another tangent.

Hodgins moved over to the table an picked up a brightly colored strap. "That was nylon strapping, similar to what you'd use in camping or other outdoor activities."

"The bruises on the jaw were caused by a ball gag," Abby stated, enjoying the discomfort she had caused. If Gibbs had been there, she was sure she'd be dead already from the glare he would have given her.

"Okay, let's get this information to Angela. Maybe she can use it to figure out how these guys were strangled."

NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS

When the group entered Angela's office to view her computer demonstration, Tony stopped in his tracks the moment he spotted the exotically beautiful woman. Before he brought his mind back to what he was supposed to be doing, Hodgins spoke from beside him. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Well, yeah," Tony turned and grinned at Hodgins.

"I hate to break it to you, pal, but she's married." Hodgins slapped the NCIS agent on the back. Walking past Tony, he continued, "and she's pregnant." He paused before continuing,"With my child."

Tony gaped as he watched Hodgins move forward in to the room as Angela came out from behind the desk where she had been working and met him for a hug. The rounded belly of her pregnancy was fully on display.

Turning to face the other people crowding into her office, she smiled. "Hi, I'm, Angela."

Abby punched Tony in the arm as she moved past him. "Hi, Angela, I'm Abby. That's Ducky, and the idiot with the loud mouth is Tony." The two women recognized a kindred spirit when they saw one.

"Don't worry about it," Angela stated. "He's cute," she said, causing Tony to blush. Turning her attention back to her computer, Angela continued. "I've used the Angelator . . . "

"The what?" Tony interrupted, earning another punch in the arm from Abby.

"My three dimensional computer program, patent pending." Angela glared at Tony for the interruption. "I've taken the information you've given me about the bruising and the materials used and have come up with a scenario for how the men were strangled." '

Abby grinned. "That is so cool. What did you find?"

Angela picked up the electronic notepad that supplied the controls for the computer program and turned on the oversized computer system. Within seconds a three dimensional image of a man appeared. "Abby and Hodgins identified the materials that were used to bind the victims and caused the bruising. The marks around the mouth and along the jaw line were caused by a ball gag." She pushed a button and a ball gag appeared in the figure's mouth, with the straps wrapped around the jaw and fastened at the back of the head.

"Oooh, I want one of these," Abby said as she walked around the computer display, admiring the three dimensional display. "McGee would have an orgasm if he saw this."

"I hope you're talking about the computer and not the image," Booth said dryly.

Abby turned and grinned at the FBI agent. "Of course."

"Ahem, if I may," Angela interrupted the banter. "From what I have been able to determine, the victims' arms were secured behind their backs with the nylon strapping." Again, the computer generated image changed to reflect the arms being held behind the back with nylon strapping around the biceps. A second round of strapping encircled the image's chest and held the arms even closer to his back.

"The rawhide lacing was wrapped around the victim's throat and tied with a prussick style knot. The lacing ran down the back to the hands, where it was tied again. From there, two laces ran down to where the feet were bound." As Angela spoke the image changed to reflect the bindings. "Any movement on any of the lacings would be transmitted to the knot around the victim's neck."

"The knot around the victims' throat would have tightened with even the slightest movement of the hands or feet," Ducky said, slightly in awe, a he moved forward to get a better look at the image. "Essentially, the victims strangled themselves."

Abby spoke for everyone in the room when she simply said, "That's just sick."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Between computer problems and some writer's block, I haven't been able to write much. As always, thanks to those of you who have reviewed or placed an alert on this story. It's always nice to know my work is being appreciated.**

**CHAPTER 7**

"McGee!"

He jumped at the sound of his name. He blinked several times before scrubbing his hands across his face. It was only after he managed to focus his weary eyes that McGee realized that he had fallen asleep at his desk in the NCIS bullpen. Glancing at his watch, he realized he'd been there all night. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Here," Gibbs thrust a large cup of coffee into the younger man's hand, "Figured you could use this."

McGee took a long sip of the hot, potent brew. Sighing in pleasure, he nodded. "Thanks, Boss."

"You get anything yet?"

Standing and stretching to relieve the stiff muscles in his back and neck, McGee nodded. "I need to check a couple of things on the victim's computers, but I think I have a way to identify the owner of the Madam X website, if not Madam X herself." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Well," Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for Tony and Ziva?" he stammered, wondering why they hadn't arrived already. "That way I won't have to repeat this information."

Gibbs nearly growled. He didn't appreciate being questioned by his junior agent. The glare he sent McGee's way clearly communicated his displeasure. "They're out in the field running down a lead on the bondage gear used on the victims. We'll fill them in later. That is if you still have a job later."

McGee swallowed hard and quickly turned back to his computer. Less than a minute later the large wall screen displayed the homepage of the website maintained by the mysterious Madam X. "I've traced the source of the website to a server farm here in Georgetown. I have an ISP address and have requested a warrant to allow us to access the name of the person to whom that address has been assigned."

The computer expert turned back to his desk to remove the images from the plasma. Moving around his desk, he stated, "While I'm waiting on the warrant, I thought I'd go down to the lab and see if Abby needs any help tracking down the suppliers of the chemicals used in the mummification of the victims. Maybe if we can obtain a list of purchasers from them that will help lead us to the murderer."

"McGee," Gibbs stopped him before he had moved out of the bullpen.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Go home, take a shower, change. You look like you slept in your clothes. Be back in an hour."

McGee glanced down at his rumpled clothing. Turning back to look at Gibbs, he grinned. "Yes, Boss."

It took less than an hour for McGee, freshly showered and clad in clean clothing, to return to NCIS headquarters. It was Gibbs's turn to look up when he entered.

"Grab your gear. Warrant's in. Booth is meeting us there in twenty."

"Uh, Boss, with the warrant, I can just hack into their servers and get the information we need." McGee hadn't had any cause to do any hacking in a while and wanted the practice. He needed to keep his skills up, after all. However, the glare Gibbs sent his direction was all the answer he needed. Nodding,

"Um, right, Boss." McGee hurried to his desk to grab his sidearm and badge from the top drawer. His backpack was already on his shoulder. Despite his disappointment, he was surprised that Gibbs and Booth, rather than Tony or Ziva, was going to accompany him. McGee didn't know about Booth, but Gibbs was going to be completely out of his element at the server farm they would be visiting.

Booth was waiting for them outside the building when Gibbs and McGee arrived. He nodded at the two NCIS agents. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

McGee related the information he'd been unable to uncover. "I'm expecting to find the webmaster, if not the owner, of the website. From there we should be able to uncover the identity of Madam X." The investigation by both teams had determined that the one connection between all of the victims was this mysterious person.

They entered the building and were immediately greeted by a receptionist at a central front desk. The building housed a number of offices, including the one they were going to visit. Security arrangements at the building required employees of the various offices to scan a security card to move past the lobby. Visitors were required to be cleared by the security desk.

McGee appeared to take the delay in stride, but it was obvious to anyone who cared to look that Gibbs and Booth were frustrated with what they viewed as an obstacle. Therefore, when an employee of Information Resources, the owner of the server farm, appeared to escort the agents, they greeted the young woman tersely, demanding to be taken to the business's manager immediately.

When the manager, Brian Mallory, finally made his appearance some fifteen minutes after Gibbs's temper was on a slow boil. Booth's mood wasn't much better. Gibbs simply held his hand out in McGee's direction. Without needing to be told what his boss wanted, McGee slapped the warrant in to the waiting hand.

"We need all the information in your records for the website known as Xtreme Xtacy, specifically any information in your records regarding a woman who calls herself Madam X." Gibbs handed the warrant to the manager.

"I can't just turn that information over. We have a privacy policy that prohibits me from sharing any information about any of our customers."

"I don't think you understand, son," Booth stated. The grin on his face was almost as frightening as the scowl on Gibbs's. McGee silently shook his head in wonder at the younger man's stupidity. "That warrant trumps your privacy policy. It means you give us the information we want, or we take you to jail for obstruction of justice."

Gibbs turned to Booth. "I was thinking we'd just turn McGee lose on their computers and let him search for the information we need. Who knows what he'll find while he's in there."

"Hold on," the manager said, holding his hand up as if to ward off the two agents. "There's no need to do that. Give me a few minutes, and I'll get you the information you need."

Gibbs nodded. "You have ten minutes, and Agent McGee will go with you." He sent his junior agent a pointed look.

McGee understood exactly what his boss's look meant and nodded. He gestured to the manager. "After you."

After the two men had left the room, Booth turned to Gibbs. "What do you want to bet this website is being run by a thirty-five year old guy who still lives in his parents' basement?"

"Do I look stupid?" Gibbs questioned. Booth merely grinned in response.

As they entered the office where the requested information could be retrieved, Brian Mallory turned to McGee. "Would they have really arrested me for obstruction of justice?"

McGee couldn't believe how naïve this man was. "I don't know about Special Agent Booth, but Special Agent Gibbs would do it in a heartbeat."

The ten minute deadline was nearly up when McGee and Mallory rejoined Booth and Gibbs. McGee held a disc up for the other two agents to see. "The website is owned by a corporation called Joy Entertainment. Its address is a P. O. box in Arlington." He turned to Mallory. "I think we have everything we need, thanks." He waited until Mallory had taken his leave before continuing. "I'd like to go back to NCIS and see what I can find out about this corporation."

Gibbs nodded. "I've got Abby trying to trace purchases of the bindings and the chemicals used in the mummification process. We see if what she's found matches up with what you can find out about that corporation."

"Hodgins was planning on working with Abby on the searches," Booth stated as they exited the building. "Between the two of them, I'm sure they've found something.

NCIS Bones NCIS Bones NCIS Bones

When the three agents arrived at the NCIS headquarters in the Navy Yard, McGee immediately went to work on tracking down information about Joy Entertainment while Gibbs and Booth ventured down to the Lab to check on Abby's progress.

"What have you got for me?" Gibbs demanded as he entered the forensics lab. He placed a large Caf-Pow cup on the central work table.

Abby turned at the sound of his voice. "Gibbs! You're right on time!" She gestured to the computer monitor over her shoulder. "Hodgins and I have some information."

"Hodgins?" Gibbs's confusion was evident in his voice.

"Hi, Gibbs, Booth" Hodgins waved from the computer monitor. They had been video conferencing while combining their efforts to find the source of the chemicals used by the killer to mummify the bodies of her victims.

"The rawhide laces and nylon strapping are too common to be traced. There's nothing special about them that would help us narrow down a manufacturer or the store than sold them. The killer could have bought the rawhide laces online or at any sex shop in the area. The nylon strapping is even more common," Abby stated.

"So, you're saying you have nothing." The disappointment and disapproval was evident in Gibbs's voice. He moved to retrieve the cup, but Abby stopped him.

"Not so fast, Bossman," she interrupted. "We weren't finished yet. Hodgins," she commanded, turning over the presentation to the Jeffersonian scientist.

"We've managed to track the manufacturers of the chemicals. There are only three companies that make them," Hodgins stated before moving off screen to retrieve a stack of papers.

"Although the active ingredients in each company's product are the same, each company puts in a chemical marker that can be used to identify that particular company as the manufacturer." Abby picked up the narration. "That's in case there's a problem with the chemical compound, they can identify which company made it."

Hodgins moved back into view and flipped through the papers he was holding. "Unfortunately, no one company manufacturers all of the chemicals we have identified. To complicate matters, the chemical markers we found in the various chemicals lead back to all three companies."

"We contacted the companies," Abby interrupted. "They aren't willing to release their customer lists without a warrant. I tried to argue that it was a matter of national security, but they wouldn't budge."

Booth had remained silent during the scientists' recital of their findings, but he stepped forward to exchange a look with Gibbs. "Since you got the warrant for the server farm, I'll work on the warrant for the chemical manufacturers." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I need to speak to Caroline Julian."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Bones entered the Royal Diner and quickly spotted Booth sitting at his regular table. She watched briefly as he pushed the food around his plate, pausing only to take a sip of coffee. "I got your message," she said as she approached the table and took a seat across from him.

"Good morning," Booth said, looking up from the plate of now cold scrambled eggs.

Not one for small talk, Brennan immediately pressed for the reason why she had been summoned to meet Booth that morning. "Is it about the case with NCIS?" Sensing the shift in Booth's body language, Brennan assumed she had just received an answer to her question. "Is Gibbs attempting to cut you out of the investigation?" Based on her impression of the senior NCIS special agent, she wouldn't have believed that of him.

"No," Booth replied, straightening in his seat. "It's not the investigation." He hesitated, debating whether to share what was going on with the woman sitting in front of him. But before he could make up his mind, Brennan began pushing for answers.

"If it's not the case, Booth, what is it? I can tell something is bothering you." She paused a moment. If it wasn't something about their ongoing joint investigation with NCIS that was bothering him, then that meant it was something personal. "Is something wrong with Parker?"

"No, Parker's fine," Booth replied. "It's Rebecca. She's giving me a hard time about me getting him this weekend because I've had to cancel twice in the last two weeks."

"You had to cancel because of this investigation. It couldn't be helped." Brennan couldn't quite understand why Rebecca always insisted on making such a fuss over Booth getting to spend time with his son. As far as she was concerned, Parker was a very fortunate boy to have a father like Booth.

"Yeah, I told her that, but apparently she had to cancel plans she had made for those times. I think that's what's got her upset more than anything." Booth took another long drink of his coffee, using the time to gather his thoughts. "That wasn't why I asked you to meet me here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I talked to Gibbs early this morning. He's obtained a warrant issued jointly to NCIS and the FBI for the records of Joy Entertainment. He's got his people attempting to track down information on the chemicals used to mummify the body, so we're going to serve the warrant and talk to the people there about the website all of the victims had visited."

Brennan nodded. She was better in the lab with skeletonized corpses than she was with people. However, she was improving in that area and had found she quite enjoyed accompanying Booth when he went to question suspects. But before she could question Booth any further, his cell phone rang. Concerned it might be Rebecca calling to resume their argument, Brennan watched anxiously as he checked the caller ID before answering it.

"It's Hodgins," Booth replied before answering the call. He listened for a moment before saying, "That's good work. Call Gibbs and let him know. He's got his team trying to track down the manufacturers and purchasers of the mummy chemicals. They'll probably what to add that to the list. You might want to suggest giving them a hand with their search."

"What was that about?" Bones asked the moment Booth disconnected the call.

"Remember the white powder Ducky and Cam found around the victims' noses?"

"Yes, they didn't know what it was and were going to have it tested."

"Hodgins finally figured it out. That white powder was a form of the sedative phenobarital. He's going to contact Gibbs's team and have them add that to their search. He said the particular formulation of the phenobarital was a little different, which is what took so long for him to identify it, so it might be easier to track the manufacturer and get a customer list."

"Match the customer list against the customer lists for the mummification chemicals and the information from the website, and that should lead us to the murderer."

"That's the theory, at least," Booth replied as he finished off his coffee and placed his napkin on the table. "Come on, we need to go by NCIS to get the warrant so we can go talk to the people at Joy Entertainment."

An hour later, Booth parked his SUV in front of the building housing Joy Entertainment. The business was located in the middle of a rundown strip mall. A tattoo parlor was located on one side, and a strip joint on the other. It wasn't exactly what the FBI agent had been expecting.

Booth, followed closely by Bones, pulled open the door to Joy Entertainment and were nearly deafened by blaring death metal. He pounded on the doorway to the first occupied room he found. Finally, the room's occupant turned in their direction. Booth held up his badge and slashed his free hand across his throat in the universal signal to kill the music. The room's occupant, at that point Booth wasn't sure whether it was a man or a woman, picked up a remote control and pointed it toward a set of speaker in the corner of the room. A few seconds later, blessed silence reigned, only to be replaced with shouted demands wanting to know what had happened to the music.

Booth stepped back out into the central hallway and held up his badge. "I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Who's in charge here?"

A woman stepped forward through the throng of people who had spilled out of their offices. "I am." She was short, barely over five feet tall. Her bright green hair stood up in spikes around her head. She wore heavy black eye shadow and lipstick and had several piercings in her right eyebrow. "I'm Amy Leong. I'm the owner. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Leong, is there someplace we could talk more privately?"

Amy looked around at her employees, who were all listening intently to what was happening. "Everybody, go back to work. Special Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, would you care to step into my office." She gestured to an open door way about half-way down the hallway. Once they had entered the room, she took a seat behind a computer desk. Booth and Brennan sat in visitor's chairs.

"What is it I can do for you?"

Booth sat forward. "We need you to give us all the information you have in your records regarding the website known as ."

Amy sat back in her desk chair. "I'm sorry. I can't provide that information. We develop and host websites, most of which deal with sexual fetishes. This company is so successful because we guarantee our client's anonymity."

Brennan glanced at Booth. "Well, a federal search warrant takes precedence over your guarantee."

"A warrant?"

"Yes," Booth stated, coming to his feet. He reached into the interior pocket of his suit jacket and withdrew a folded sheath of papers. "I have a federal warrant issued jointly to the FBI and NCIS which requires you to produce any and all evidence you have in your possession regarding the Madam X website known as ." He handed the warrant to Amy, who read the documents carefully.

"You have two choices," Brennan stated as Amy looked up from the documents in her hand. "You can either cooperate and give up the information, or Booth can arrest you for obstruction of justice." She had heard about the threat used at the server farm to get information and decided to try it for herself.

Booth glanced at his partner before picking up the thread of conversation. "And while I take you in, I'll call in FBI and NCIS computer experts and have them search your records for the information we need." He paused before continuing. "Talk about breach of that guarantee of privacy."

Amy's facial expression hardened. She didn't much care for being threatened, but she had no choice but to comply with the request. Turning to her computer, she called up information on the Madam X account. "That account is being handled by Antoine. I'll have him give you the information he has. In the meantime, I can tell you that invoices are sent to a Margaret Vallejo. Her address is listed as a P.O. Box in Arlington." She printed the information and handed it to Booth. Amy then picked up her telephone and called Antoine and directed him to bring the information.

A few minutes passed in tense silence before there was a knock on the door to Amy's office. Out of curiosity Booth turned to see who was entering the room. The young man standing there was as much as a surprise as Amy Leong had been. Instead of the punk and gothic looks that had appeared to be a favorite among the employees of Joy Entertainment, his blond hair was cut short and he was dressed in a striped long-sleeve t-shirt and jeans.

"Here's the information you wanted," he said, stepping into the room. Amy indicated he was to give the disc he held to Agent Booth.

Booth thanked the young man and, after getting his contact information, he and Brennan left the building. Once back in the SUV, Brennan turned to her partner. "Do you think this Margaret Vallejo is the killer?"

"I don't know," Booth responded. He started the engine and backed out of the parking space. "But, it doesn't look good. I want to go by NCIS and see if Gibbs and his team have found anything from the chemical manufacturers. Maybe they've found her name one their lists as well."

Booth had been to NCIS headquarters so often since they had started working on this case that he no longer needed an escort up to the bullpen. Therefore, as soon as he and Brennan received their visitor's badges, they made their way upstairs. They arrived just as Gibbs was returning from his third coffee run of the day.

"You find out anything?" Gibbs demanded as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"We haven't been through all of the information yet, came straight here from the offices of Joy Entertainment. However, we did get the name and a P.O. box for the owner of the website," Booth stated.

"Booth and I thought that if you can match the woman's name against the list of customers you received from the chemical manufacturers, that might confirm that she is the murder."

"And?" Gibbs demanded somewhat impatiently.

Booth glanced at Brennan and sighed. "The owner of the Madam X website was identified as Margaret Vallejo. Her address on record at Joy Entertainment was a P.O. Box in Arlington."

Before Gibbs could comment further, his desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs," he said into the receiver. He listened briefly before stating, "Got it. We're on our way." Hanging up the phone, he turned back to the room in general. "That was Abby. She and McGee have something from their search of manufacturer records. Tony . . . "

"Yeah, Boss," the senior field agent straightened up from where he lounged behind his desk.

"I want you to run a background on Margaret Vallejo, and get her physical address from the postal service. You have to provide that information in order to rent a post office box."

"On it, Boss."

"Ziva, I want you to look for any connection between Margaret Vallejo and the victims."

She nodded in response and turned to her computer.

Seeing that his agents were following his orders, Gibbs rounded his desk and headed toward the back elevator. Without pausing in his stride, he asked, "You two coming?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I wish I could say the next one won't take as long, but my life is hectic at the moment. I hope this one will tide you over for now.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or placed an alert for this story. That acknowledgement of my efforts not only boosts my ego, but it keeps me writing.

**CHAPTER 9**

"Gibbs, Gibbs," Abby shouted as she spotted him entering her lab. She pulled up short when she realized that he wasn't alone. "Oh, hi, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the younger woman's enthusiasm. It was something that was so foreign to her, she couldn't help but react.

"What have you got for us, Abby?" Gibbs demanded.

"McGee, Hodgins, and I went through the purchase lists from the manufacturers of all the chemicals used on the bodies, including the Phenobarbital that Hodgins identified." Abby moved to her computer. Typing a few keys, she displaced the information on a plasma screen hanging on the nearby wall. "There are several names that appear on more than one of the lists, but there's only one that appears on all of them." She tapped a few more keys and several lists appeared side-by-side on the screen. With another key tap, a name was highlighted on each page – Margaret Vallejo.

"How do you feel about coincidences, Gibbs?" Booth asked, turned away from the screen.

"No such thing as coincidences." McGee spoke for the first time since Gibbs, Booth and Brennan had entered the room. He looked up from the computer monitor where he was working. "That's Rule 39, isn't it, Boss?"

"Yeah. What have you found?"

"I've ah . . . ." McGee stopped himself before saying that he had hacked into the victims' email accounts as the requested warrant had not yet arrived. He knew Gibbs had no problem with him exercising his considerable hacking skills. But, since hacking was illegal, McGee wasn't sure how Booth would react to that particular information. "I've obtained access to the victims' email accounts. All of them have several email communications to and from an email account registered to the Madam X website. According to the information you brought back from Joy Entertainment, that particular email address belongs to Margaret Vallejo."

"Definitely not a coincidence," Brennan stated, staring at the information on display on the computer monitors.

"No, it's not a coincidence." Gibbs stated. He plucked a large up of Caf-Pow down on the desk beside Abby. "Good job, you two." Striding quickly toward the door, he turned back to Booth and Brennan. "You coming?" His tone was a little less brusque than it had been the last time he'd asked that question.

Gibbs, followed by Booth and Brennan, stepped into the bullpen. "What have you got for me, DiNozzo?"

Tony stood and handed Gibbs a yellow post-it note. "Got her physical address." He paused and grinned. "She doesn't live too far from you, Boss. You're almost neighbors."

Gibbs looked at the note in his hand and saw an address on a street three blocks over from his house. "That supposed to mean something?"

"No, Boss. Just making an observation." Tony picked up another stack of papers. "Turns out our little dominatrix has a sealed juvie record. I've requested a warrant to break the seal."

""Let me know when you get it. Ziva?" Gibbs turned to his newest agent.

"Unfortunately, I have not been quite as successful as Tony," she stated. "The only connection I have been able to find between the victims is the website. I was not able to find any connection between them and Margaret Vallejo."

Gibbs nodded. "McGee was able to get into the victims' email accounts." He repeated the information that McGee had uncovered through the use of his hacking skills.

"Booth, you want to go with me to pick up Madam X?"

Booth glanced meaningfully at Brennan than back at Gibbs. The NCIS agent jerked his head, indicating that she could join them and headed toward the elevator.

They were only about five miles away from the Navy Yard when Booth's cell phone rang. He immediately became worried when the caller id showed that the call had originated at Parker's school. "Booth," he answered, hoping nothing serious was wrong. He listened for a few minutes before stating, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong, Booth? Does it have something to do with Parker?" Brennan asked from the back seat of the car.

Gibbs glanced at the FBI Agent and saw the sudden tension on his face. "Parker?"

"My son. That was his school. He's sick and they can't reach Rebecca, his mother."

Gibbs didn't even pause. He executed a U-turn that had several of the drivers behind him blowing their horns and headed back in the direction of NCIS headquarters and Booth's vehicle. Booth hadn't expected that response. "You have kids?"

"Had. A daughter," Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry," Booth hadn't missed Gibbs's emphasis on the word "had." "What happened."

Gibbs shrugged, acknowledging Booth's words. "She was killed in a car accident."

The remainder of the short trip back to the Navy Yard passed in a tense silence. When Gibbs pulled to a stop beside Booth's vehicle, the FBI agent turned to him and said, "Take Brennan with you. She can handle herself and might see something you missed."

Brennan exited the vehicle at the same time as Booth. "Go take care of Parker. I'll be fine with Agent Gibbs."

"Booth," Gibbs called before Booth stepped away from the car.

"Yeah?"

"After find out what's going on with Parker, you might want to consider bringing him back here. Ducky can take a look at him and either he or Abby look after him while we interrogate Villajo."

Booth looked at the NCIS agent skeptically. After, Ducky was a medical examiner. His patients were dead, so what would he know about pediatrics.

Gibbs laughed at his confusion. "He's a medical doctor as well. Hell, he takes care of my team when they're hurt or injured. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to look after Parker."

Booth nodded. "Thanks, I'll think about it." He moved back and Brennan slipped into the front seat beside Gibbs. Booth closed the car door, and Gibbs pulled away. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ducky. The older man stated that he would be more than happy to look after Booth's son for a while.

The remaining trip to Margaret Vallejo's house passed in silence. As Gibbs pulled to a stop at the curb in front of the address DiNozzo had given him, he turned to Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, I don't know how you and Booth handle this type of situation, but when we go in there, I will be doing all of the talking. Anything goes wrong you hit the door and call NCIS. Got that?"

"I understand, Agent Gibbs, but I often assist Booth with investigation and interviewing witnesses," she stated matter of factly.

Gibbs had to admire the woman's grit. "You'll do as I say, or you'll stay in the car. Booth may consider you his partner, but to me you're just a civilian who is along for the ride. You don't have the necessary training and can put yourself and me in danger. So, which is it going to be?"

Brennan didn't want to be stuck in the car while Gibbs went inside. That wasn't why she had maneuvered Booth into thinking of her as his partner. She enjoyed the thrill of being in on the investigation, not just the forensics of each case they'd handled. "I will do as you said."

Gibbs nodded. "Come on. She's probably spotted us sitting out here and will be wondering what's going on."

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Gibbs stated when the door was answered. He flashed his identification and badge. "This is my associate, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to speak with Margaret Vallejo."

The woman who answered the door looked confused. "I'm Margaret Vallejo. What is this about?"

Now it was Gibbs's turn for confusion. This woman who claimed to be Margaret Vallejo was petite with olive toned skin and short dark hair. The woman identified as Madam X on the website was a tall, leggy blonde. He silently cursed Booth and DiNozzo for not giving him this information.

Brennan looked at Gibbs. Although she was not skilled at reading people's body language, she could tell he was not happy about something. "Ms. Vallejo, could we come inside? There is something we need to discuss with you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. The writer's block I've been dealing with has been a veritable brick wall – one that I've had to slowly chip away at brick by brick.**

**CHAPTER 10**

_Brennan looked at Gibbs. Although she was not skilled at reading people's body language, she could tell he was not happy about something. "Ms. Vallejo, could we come inside? There is something we need to discuss with you."_

"I suppose," Margaret Vallejo stated, stepping back to allow Brennan and Gibbs to enter. "But, I have no idea what NCIS would want with me."

Gibbs glared at Brennan and stepped through the door into a tiled vestibule. He was decidedly unhappy with Brennan taking the initiative in announcing the purpose of their visit, but he knew now was not the time to address it. They followed the woman into the living room, where she offered them a seat.

"Ms. Vallejo," Gibbs began, hoping to throw her off balance by not giving her the opportunity to again ask what their visit was about. "Your name came up in connection to a joint investigation being conducted by NCIS and the FBI into the murders of a number of military and public service members." He paused to observe Margaret's reaction. There was only the slightest change in her expression, but she quickly schooled her features into a mask of concern and surprise. /_Got you_/ he thought.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Brennan stepped forward, earning another glare from Gibbs. Booth had no problem with her participation in questioning suspects, and she didn't see the problem with doing it now, despite Gibbs's earlier admonition. "We traced a website that each of the murder victims had frequented to you. We want to ask you some questions about that."

Margaret's feigned look of confusion. "What website?" She knew exactly what Brennan had been talking about, but wasn't about to admit to anything.

Gibbs stepped forward. "It is a sex and bondage website known as madamx(dot)com. You are registered as the owner of the site. We have other evidence that ties you to the murders." He could sense that Margaret was preparing to make a break for it, but continued. "I have a search warrant to search these premises and to seize all of your computers and electronics for further examination. "

Gibbs was right. Margaret moved quickly toward the doorway leading into the vestibule and escape. However, Brennan stepped in front of her, blocking her path and grabbing her arm to halt her progress. Gibbs moved in behind Margaret, pulled her arms behind her back, and fastened handcuffs around her wrists. "Margaret Vallejo, you are being detained for questioning as a person of interest in the investigation into serial murders." Brennan stepped out of the way, and Gibbs, grasping Margaret by the upper arm, moved out of the room. As he went, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Ziva, I want you and McGee to get to the Vallejo residence and carry out the search warrant. I'm bringing her into interrogation."

NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS BONES

Booth ended the call on his cell phone and glanced over at Parker as he pulled into the parking lot nearest NCIS headquarters. He'd just talked to Ducky to make sure the medical examiner was okay with the offer that had been made by Gibbs and to ensure that there would be no unpleasant surprises for Parker in the autopsy lab. Although he claimed he was fine, Parker still looked a little green around the gills. The school nurse through that the boy had simply gotten over heated during recess, but had advised Booth to have him checked out, saying that there had been a stomach bug going around the school.

Booth parked the car, and decided to try reaching Rebecca again. When he got her voice mail, he decided to leave a message. "Rebecca, when you get this give me a call. Parker got sick at school, and I went to pick him up when they couldn't reach you. I have him with me at work." To cover all of the bases, he sent her a similar text message. Slipping the phone into his pocket, he turned to his son.

"Come on, Buddy." Parker climbed out of the car and slipped his hand into his father's as they crossed the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"Remember I told you about working with NCIS on a case?" Booth asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm taking you to see a doctor who works for NCIS. He's going to take a look at you to make sure that upset stomach of yours isn't anything serious. "

Parker wasn't sure he liked that idea. "But I don't need to see a doctor. I'm fine." He'd heard what the school nurse had told his dad. "I just got too hot during recess, that's all."

Booth grinned down at Parker. "I'm sure that's all it is, Buddy, but I'd still like the doctor to check to be sure. Don't worry. You'll like him. "

Parker still was sure about the situation, but didn't argue. When he and Booth entered Autopsy a few minutes later, Ducky came forward to greet them.

"Hello, Agent Booth. This must be Parker. I'm Dr. Mallard, but, please call me Ducky. Everyone does." The older man held out his hand to the boy. He nodded in response to Booth's silent appreciation for clearing any evidence of the work that was actually done there. Turning back to Parker, Ducky continued, "I understand you haven't been feeling well." He moved to stand beside a table and patted it, indicating that Parker should sit there. Booth watched as his son reluctantly climbed up to sit on the metal surface.

"Do you cut open dead people here? Can I see one?" Parker's had seen the sign identifying the purpose of the room and knew what as autopsy meant. His excitement at the idea that he was sitting where a dead body had been examined overrode the last lingering effects of his illness.

Ducky glanced over at Booth. "Yes, I perform autopsies on these tables. But, unfortunately, we do not have any guests of that nature at the moment." That was a little white lie, but Ducky felt that it was better than to have to refuse to give into the boy's inevitable pleading.

Booth watched as Ducky carried on light conversation with Parker as he examined the child. He couldn't help but think that Gibbs had been right in suggesting this. It was a whole lot easier than trying to get Parker in to see his pediatrician.

His ringing cell phone interrupted Booth's train of thought. He glanced down, half expecting it to be Rebecca. Instead, it was Gibbs. When he answered, he learned that Gibbs and Brennan were on their way back to NCIS with Margaret Vallejo.

"So, what's the verdict, Ducky? He gonna live?" Booth asked when he realized the Ducky was finished with his examination of Parker.

"Another seventy or eighty years, I would say," Ducky said with a wink in Parker's direction. "He's fine. It looks like the school nurse was correct, he simply became overheated during recess. He just needs to take it easy for a while and drink plenty of fluids." He moved to help Parker down from the examination table. "Was that Gibbs on the phone?"

Booth nodded. "They're on their way back with a suspect."

"You may wish to go meet Abby now," he told Parker. "If I'm not mistaken, she has a surprise waiting for you." He grinned at Parker's excited demand that his Dad take him to meet Abby .

NCIS BONES NCIS BONES NCIS BONES

Gibbs, followed by Brennan, heard the delighted giggles of a child as he stepped into Abby's lab. Margaret Vallejo had been placed in an interrogation room, and he was letting her stew while he came to update Booth. Despite his initial displeasure at having to work with the FBI agent, Gibbs found he was beginning to like the man.

Gibbs couldn't help but smiling a little himself when he spotted the boy standing at a work table with Abby. They were looking at something through a microscope. Parker looked up at Abby and spoke in response to the question she had just asked him. The forensic scientist had always been good with the children who had been involved in their investigations, so he wasn't surprised she and Parker were getting along so well. Looking around the room, Gibbs spotted Booth leaning against the wall, watching his son.

Abby was the first to notice the new arrivals. "Gibbs! Come meet my new lab assistant."

Parker grinned at Abby's words. Booth moved to meet across the room to where Gibbs and Brennan were standing. He gestured for Parker to join him. "Gibbs, this is my son, Parker. Parker, this is Special Agent Gibbs."

Parker held his hand out in greeting to Gibbs. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Parker," Gibbs responded as he shook the boy's hand. When Parker moved past him to greet Brennan, Gibbs turned to Booth. "He okay?"

"Yeah," Booth stated. "Ducky says he just over did it at recess. Looking at him now, you'd never know he'd even been sick. Thanks for suggesting that I bring him to Ducky. It's the first time I've ever seen him happy to be visiting a doctor," he laughed. Turning serious, he continued, "What's up?"

"I've got Margaret Vallejo in an interrogation room. McGee and David are executing the search warrant at her house. She tried to run when she found out why we were there." Gibbs glanced in Parker's direction to make sure his attention was somewhere other than on their conversation. "She's not the same woman who is on the website. My gut's telling me that the woman on the website is just a model or something, and doesn't have any ties to this."

Booth understood gut feelings, he relied on them himself. "What's your gut's track record?"

Gibbs looked at Booth for a moment before answering. "It's rarely wrong." His cell phone rang, interrupting any response Booth was about to make. He looked at the caller ID and answered with a brisk, "Yeah?" After listening for several minutes, Gibbs closed his phone and turned back to Booth.

"That was McGee. He found some interesting emails on Vallejo's computer. In particular, he found communications setting up meetings with each of the victims. She specifically instructed them to wear their service uniforms."

"Well, that explains how they were dressed," Brennan stated as she joined the two men. Booth looked around and felt a brief stab of relief when he spotted Parker engaged once again in conversation with Abby on the other side of the room.

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go see what she has to say for herself."

Gibbs and Booth were just about to step into the interrogation room to begin their interrogation of Margaret Vallejo when Tony came rushing down the hallway. "Boss, I got the juvenile records. " He handed over the file to his Boss. Booth moved forward to read over Gibbs's shoulder. When they were finished, all three men exchanged a look.

Backtracking a few steps, Gibbs pushed open the door to the observation room where Ducky and Brennan were waiting to watch the interrogation. "Duck, take a look at this." He handed the older man the file and waited while he reviewed the information.

Ducky read through the information quickly, then closed the file. "This may very well give Ms. Vallejo her motive. "

Gibbs nodded. "Come on," he said, gesturing for Booth to follow him. Turning back, he directed Tony to find out where McGee and Ziva were with the evidence from Margaret's home. Entering the interrogation room, Gibbs pushed the remaining chair away from the table and sat down, tossing the file folder in his hand onto the table. Booth took up position in the corner.

"Margaret Vallejo, this is FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. We want to ask you a few questions."

NCIS BONES NCIS BONES

Less than an hour later, Brennan, Tony, and Ducky shared a glance. They were in awe of what had just transpired in the interrogation room. Under the combined expert interrogation of Gibbs and Booth, Margaret Vallejo had confessed to everything. She told the agents that after the victims contacted her through the website she would make arrangements to meet them at a four or five star hotel. As the dominatrix of the pair, she would order them to come to the meeting in their service uniform. Once there, the men would be ordered to strip, and she would bind them in such a way that they would slowly strangle unless they stood in one certain position that was very hard to maintain for more than a few minutes at a time. She would also wrap a cloth coated in Phenobarbital around their noses and mouths to make it further impossible to keep from strangling.

"It stands to reason, considering her history," Ducky stated.

"How so?" Tony looked confused. He had seen the juvenile records, but obviously the medical examiner had seen something he hadn't.

"Well, her juvenile record was sealed, not because she committed a crime while she was a minor. Rather, she was the victim of one – she was repeatedly sexually abused over a period of four years by her step-father, an army drill sergeant."

"Each of the men she killed was a substitute for her father," Brennan stated. "By why attempt to mummify the bodies?"

"I would only be guessing, of course," Ducky stated. He paused a moment to observed the continuing proceedings in the interrogation room. Gibbs and Booth were taking Margaret through her confession again. He was sure that very question would be asked. "However, I would say that it was an attempt to preserve her childhood."

"Okay, that's just twisted," Tony observed.

THE END

Author's Note: I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to an interrogation scene. I repeatedly tried to write one, but I wasn't happy with any of them. So, I decided to leave that part up to your imaginations.


End file.
